User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am an admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- What is this What is this, what does it do? #header_username a { color:green; } Is it the username in Userdata (Username My Home My talk MORE^ Log out)? Thanks, -- 16:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's your username color. #header_myhome a #header_mytalk a Those set the other two links after your username. #userData a, #wikiaBranding a This sets the color for all for links. 16:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok gr8t that's what I thought.-- 16:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is there one for Log out?-- 21:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's the last one I put up there. I think it does it for all of them, even log out. 23:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Im in HUGE need of Rough Sapphires. I,ll pay you 200 clicks for 7 of them. Offical store order Official Store edit Section 18 Can you see if this order needs finishing or just close it. 04:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "Since kjhf forgot about this part" Actually I left it purposefully, since we normally let our new admins clean up their own RfA :P 23:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Suuuuuuuuuure. I only had to because I recruited an inactive crat to change my rights (and had to guide him through the process). 23:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Join Please join LEGO Games Wiki. 18:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nebs I read on Nitecrew's talk page that you could spare some nebs. Could I buy some? 23:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can have them for free, but not right now (need to go right away) 23:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :All right, thank you very much! 00:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've unblocked you. 01:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nebs Do you have any nebs? I need lots! Also can I be in your symbiosis module for a few days? 01:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. 01:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you recieved any nebs from my Galactic Factory Module please send them back to me. Thanks! 23:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Very Ergent Message Some Unregisterd Contributer is making important articles, Articles for Deletion! 01:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/153.107.97.151 Never mind I see it has being fixed. You should do something to the Unregisterd Contributer though. 01:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked him from editing, if you look in 02:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :How do you block a Unregisterd Contributer? 23:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Only admins can, via Special:Block. 23:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know only admins can (I am an admin on LEGO Games Wiki). What I mean is that they don't have accounts. They're just random people looking at MLNWiki. 00:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 16:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New wiki For the new wiki you said the imports get the edits back, well what about pages that are scraped, gone? How would you get edits for them? 18:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You won't. Any page that gets deleted will also remove the edits you made to that page. For example, if a page you edited 3 times was deleted, then you would automatically lose those 3 edits. 19:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What is a talk page? My mln name is 18tanzc.I was just wondering what a talk page is used for. 18tanzc 02:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Talking to other editors. 02:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you clarify for me Hey,: According to my research there is no Nuparu in the XML but the image: File:MLN Toa Mahri Nuparu.png is on that page yet in the XML Hewkii has the File:MLN Toa Mahri Nupru in it so I just want you to clarify it for me just in case I read it wrong. Thanks-- 04:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure; it might not exist. 12:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking at first-- 23:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR can you please put me on our symbiosis? PLEASE???? 19:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) link to my page: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Benjamin6891 Benjamin6891 (talk) 17:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC). Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 00:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) BET! !!!!!!!! I might have sent you 5 nebs by mistake. If I did please send them back to me. 23:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) UnMLNW Hey Ajr, Why can't I edit pages like IRC and talk pages in unmlnw? I can't even see special pages and then can't help that much. Is it just for admins? Or did someone do some funky code to the js or something?-- 15:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, you should be able to, and I'm not sure why you can't :S 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i have the same problem :S-- 19:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh can admins here be admins there? :S-- 20:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dunno, ask Kjhf. 20:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, that could be that it does not work for plain users-- 20:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hi I`m here just to say hi again in this wiki and I will make a web site were I can show every game I made. have a good day every one.-- 23:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) My signature Ajraddatz, I accidentally pressed the button which changes all the settings to default, and now I can't use the signature Joeman200 made for me. Could you tell me how to fix this on my talk? Thanks. --Hank3887 (talk) 02:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would, but I don't know exactly how. Do I put the sig page into the box, or do I do something else? (Sorry I had to bother you with this, I'm just pretty confused on how to do this now that I've come back.)--Hank3887 (talk) Sorry to be so bothersome. So, basically, you just put the name of the page my sig is on into the box? Let me try that in a second...--Hank3887 (talk) Hmm, didn't work. Do I need around User:Hank3887/Sig?--[[User:Hank3887|MLNW Page My talk]] (talk) :Yes, and be sure to check the box right under it. 17:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Sorry I had to bother you with this, it's just I liked my sig for some reason. :P)-- *groan* One more thing, could you tell me how to do a no subst sig? Thanks. Hank3887 (temporary sig) : 17:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll put that in. Sorry to take up so much of your time.-- 18:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Put in exactly what I typed above, otherwise it won't work. Copy-paste it. 18:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Ajraddatz!-- hello hello ajr, I'm here to show you one of my games the web site is simplej.com, and the game name is space rocs 2. have fun.-- 06:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! I said hello last time I edited this page. What happpened. Oh yeah, hi Ajradaatz. I'm going to be a good editor. I won't edit a lot, though. And I'm back. Pluto2 (talk) 16:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, you should know that MLN is being retired, though. 16:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : : What? My computer's down and I have to use either the library computer or one my Granny's two computers, so I'm not a regular. MLN is being replaced?! Whoa. Pluto2 (talk) 16:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, with LEGO Octopus. (octopus.lego.com) 16:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Octopus What do you know about LEGO Octopus? Is there a message somewhere that says it is going to replace MLN? Where does it say that MLN will be replaced? Thanks 19:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :All I know is that it exists. I do not know for certain that it will replace MLN, but I've heard that it will do that, and considering the fact that MLN hasn't been updated in over a year I assume that to be true. 19:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you hear this from? Curious. 19:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't remember, actually. Might have been Kjhf. 20:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::What is LEGO Octopus (despite the obvious nature of the name) ? SSgtGriffin 22:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) User: 81.102.96.20 needs to be blocked. He has a final warning, & he recently spamed you're userpage. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello is http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:81.102.96.20going to be blocked?--erty49! (talk) 01:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :He was a while ago. Ajraddatz (talk) 01:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Small change I just wanted another admin to know that I changed the theme a little. The new MY LEGO NETWORK WIKI text is in a different font (looks more mlnish)-- 02:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig Help I need some signature help do you know how make a better sig?Erty49 (talk) 04:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Randem stuffz #You mentioned something about a website for your cadet corps...would you mind elaborating? #Since I have officially decided that I hate MediaWiki, I'm kind of planning a similar software on my own...like MediaWiki, except more customizable and extend-able, easier to use for newbies, and modified to make skin/extension development less of a pain. Do you have any suggestions for this system (i.e. pet peeves you have against MediaWiki that you think should be fixed)? FB100Z • talk • 20:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) User List I wanted to add my username to the list, but, the page was protected. - PR0T05T33L PR0T05T33L (talk) 10:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: User rights By the time I felt the desire & responsibility to be an admin the wiki was already pretty much wound down. So didn't really see any point in filing a RfA. Cheeers 20:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that would explain it alright. Hope you're doing well, 20:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've been well. hbu? 23:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty good, thanks. 23:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I'd give you a "yes" -- 18:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) hello to every one I left this wiki long ago and the wiki started to lost his life, but now I saw a dead wiki :(. I come here because this was a fantastic wiki. I remember my bad orthography when I come here and finished with a better one, not the best but a better one, when in a single day 300 edits were made, when there was a huge market that make life easier in the game, when the IRC chat always have someone connected, when there was always something to edit, when the user talk pages where so big that we have to break it into many pages. My life become so busy that I don't even have time to be in the computer so this is my last edit in here. :) Good bye and tanks to every one -- 18:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) go to the new wikia my wiki i need people in it please William Furno (talk) 23:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey Ajr, Before I try to become an admin on the RfA, Do you have any tips for what I Should improve on like stuff on the wiki? (Editing,Greeting users,etc.) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Coincidence Lol, my username is Razgriz Ghost and you have a very similar name for your talk page. Razgriz Ghost (Founder of HTIF) 12:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, my mln name is SneakyBrick and my wiki name is TheBricker and i was wondering if you could help me with my page :) thanks! meta.brickimedia.org This is still blocked for me, I doubt it'll get unblocked. 04:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) i will like to set up a store and can you help me set up my profile my mln username is chris3433Poohbear71 (talk) 21:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I need the username of an active adminLavalloveseris (talk) 22:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) if youre referring to this wiki (MLN Wiki) then, me or A3K. :P 23:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC)